Rebirth
by Choso2223
Summary: Who we are is a question many cannot answer. I still ponder this, I am still the same man I once was. Will she be the same as before. All I can trust are fabricated lies but these lies...these lies are my new world...There are no lies, just my truths.


Over a mysterious planet a Republic fleet assaults a factory that remains an enigma to many common soldiers that not only fight but die for in this last final battle, the final battle cry for a dying Republic. Yet the battle appears hopeless as countless republic fighters are met with staggering skill and power of the Sith fleet that seem to know their every strategy before it is put into effect. The screaming sounds of exploding vessels and thunderous sounds of capitol ships main cannons fill the empty void of space. All dead on trying to reach an ominous factory that pulls limitless energy from the solar systems main star, the light illuminated by this effect hids the dark meaning of the clanks and churning of machinery of the Dark factory created by the Infinite Empire, the Star Forge.

The humming… that dreaded humming. All it that sound meant was I was one step closer to facing my fate…one step closer of facing my greatest fear. The chance… the chance that I may have to…kill…her, the only woman I could ever love. The only woman that has touched my soul, the woman that saved me from death and the evil I once was. Now she was the evil, a fallen member of the Sith. And it was my entire fault!

"You shouldn't blame yourself for what you didn't do." I turned to see the calm face of the old cook, Jolee Bindo.

"What do you lie to me, it was my fault. This bond gave her a taste of the dark side. I was her lure" My voice was filled with despair and I didn't care, I deserve to wallow in my sadness.

"Hey, don't start down that path. I fell it down once and took my all of my prime to get out" "And even if she fell to the dark side. Bastila may still be saved by the same lure" I looked at Jolee. His words were comforting.

Could this be true? Even if there is a small chance I will try. I will try for the gray-eyed beauty who shared so many moments of joy with me.  
I nodded at Jolee with new vigilance. A small chance that this lure, our bond, can save her just as it corrupted her.

"Star Forge here we come!" I stated blandly but my moment of "glory" was ended when a certain blue twilek laughed at me. I looked at her with an annoyed look.

"What it was funny." Mission said innocently in her famous little girl grin.

"You got to agree with the kid their. You need to find a line that is not that cheesy" stated Canderous, the large muscle-bound Mandolorian. I stared at Canderous for not only agreeing with Mission but also pointing at my folly.

"Let's just get in their alive." I muttered out.

The battle overhead continued as the Ebon Hawk returned to the skies after a strange encounter with a jamming device that if not deactivate wouldn't destroyed the entire fleet.

"Attention Ebon Hawk, this is Admiral Dodonna. Please respond"

"This is Carth Onasi"

"Carth, I'm glad to see you're still alive"

"Well, I'm afraid that there is bad news."

Their conversation meant nothing to me. All I cared about was to turn her back to when she was her true self. The women that I teased endlessly, the women who I shared I wonderful moment in the cargo hold. I remember it so clearly. Just us together, her arms behind my neck, my arms around her slowly sliding down her thin body structure: feeling every inch of her body, gently yet firmly gripping her hips in my hands, wishing to feel every inch of her skin, desiring to have her every essence, the very essence that she carried as a woman. That was my animalistic desire as my mental desire was just to have her love returned to me, for she was my love. My one and only love and now if I must die for her I will but I fear she must die for the whole galaxy. I hope it doesn't come to that.

"Hey, Revan, we are going to accompany a group of Jedi knights to try stop Bastila from using her Battle Meditation against the Republic and I think only you can do it" Carth was right only I could stop her.

"Ok Carth, but I need Canderous and you to help me get to her."

"Finally a battle that will be worth a Mandolorian" Canderous spouted

"Hopefully it won't be our last"

Those last words spun through my head, I wondered if it this moment will be my last… dying without completing the most my destiny. My destiny…

I walked towards the landing bay, ready to leave the vessel to face what challenges that lay ahead of me. I heard to whirring of the engines of the Ebon Hawk, as well as the screaming screeches of the four Jedi interceptors flanking our sides. My heart thumped after each sound of laser fire searing through empty space. BOOOOM… I turned my head, seeing not one but two of the Jedi interceptors colliding after one last its flying stabilizers.

"Damn, they were so close" cursed Carth. Surprised by his choice of words I spotted the landing docks of the brimstone Star Forge. I gulped, all my courage had left me when the clanking of the landing gear touched the steel plating of the factory. But I knew this was it. No turning back. If I was ready or not destiny had knocked on my front door.

"Let's go" barked Canderous underneath his bulky suit of armor. I looked out towards the walkway expecting the worst. But with my first steps to the unforgiving shielding of the metallic floor, all I saw and heard was emptiness… Not a soul in sight.

"Great…you made it….," huffed a mysterious voice. Pivoting to target the owner of the voice was a young Jedi woman.

"Some of the others thought we would have to take down this factory all by ourselves"

"Others?" I questioned

"Yes. My group was ordered to enter the factory and to pave a path for you. Unfortunately we were met with resistance" "You better leave know the Sith will be here any second" Heeding her warning I glanced at my two comrades, a Mandolorian in heavy blue armor and a war veteran in the vivid violet personalized war suit. I nodded at the young Jedi and ran towards the large monochrome doors. It was time to end this war once and for all. My old friend…today will be your last.

(Change of Perspective)  
Bastila's POV

The Republic and the Jedi Order, both are groups of idiotic preachers that fear the new and the greater. During their time of power they suppressed the young but now they can hold them no longer my master will use this ancient technology to destroy the last forces of the feeble Republic and with that the fall of the Jedi.

"Mistress"

"What!" I hissed at the foolish soul who dared upset my trail of thought. The soul was frighten a young sith trooper in the normal slender light grey uniform

"L-L-L-Lord Malak wishes to speak to you…," blubbered the useless man

"Very well," I stated. I walked past the weakling of a Sith. The shadowy color of my tunic and tights allowed me to blend in with the shadows of this wonderful factory of the Dark Side. But soon the dark comfort of the shadows left me as I entered the main chamber of the Forge to see my master, Lord Malak.

"Ah, Bastila" he hissed through his voice adapter. "I believe I should tell you that the Jedi have boarded this vessel."  
The Jedi…. I was shocked. Now, after I left that damn forsaken order they decide to become bolder. I chuckled this change was a little too late.

"It would be funny my young apprentice. If he was not helping them" he spouted. Even in his robotic tone cause by default by the voice adapter. I knew who he was talking about. My master was talking about … him… the only man….

"So… He is but a shadow of his former self"

"Is that so… then you will face him, in a battle to the death" said the towering board figure.

I hesitated.

"Yes milord" I stated. I walked away. The clanks of my boots were soft and gentle. The comfort of the shadow no longer existed. I was supposed to kill him. This was the test so my master would know I was truly a sith. But, a part of me, a part of me told me that I couldn't kill him. I can't kill him. I shouldn't kill him. But I MUST. This is who I am now. He will never feel the same as he did before. I am sorry… but, you must die…Revan  
(Change of Perspective)


End file.
